


Snowy Cabin Retreat

by Aerilon452



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: A/U, Complete, F/M, Love, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: After nearly drowning together aboard the mothership formerly controlled by Anubis, Jack whisks Sam away to a snowy retreat in Wyoming to spend the weekend.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Snowy Cabin Retreat

In a snowy mountain retreat in Wyoming, Jack checked in with the main lodge. He had reserved a cabin for three days, with no phone, no fax, and no cell reception. The gentleman behind the desk ran his card, and then handed it back before giving Jack the paperwork he needed to sign. In a manner of seconds, he had the cabin key, and directions on how to get there. Back outside, the sun was starting to set, and Sam was waiting for him with a smile on her face. “We’re good to go,” he said, closing the distance between them. He was tempted to slip his arm around her waist, but he resisted.

Sam adjusted the strap of her duffle bag on her shoulder while she looked around at the snow starting to fall, blanketing the ground in white. “Where are we?” she asked, meaning the cabin he had rented for them for the weekend. It was the first time in nearly a year they were able to get away from Colorado to be together. She intended to savor their time in the remote snowy retreat. After their latest adventure aboard Anubis’s mothership, Hammond had ordered SG-1 to take time off. Sam wasn’t going to argue, and she wasn’t going to be tempted by any of the projects she had planned. She wanted to be with Jack.

“Let’s find out,” Jack stated cheerfully. He shifted his tactical pack, before setting off on the path up into the trees. “We’re in the cabin marked with a howling wolf,” he said as he looked at the map. The trail soon came to a split and they took the left forking path, going up an incline. When they walked around a curve in the trail, Jack reached back for Sam’s hand. She took it, lacing her cold fingers with his. Bringing her hand up, he exhaled, trying to warm them up.

Sam moved in close to his side, her free arm wrapping around his as they walked in sync. After nearly drowning in the frigid water aboard the mothership, she felt like she wasn’t completely warm yet. On the first night they were released from the infirmary, she hadn’t even had the chance to climb into bed with Jack and chase away the last lingering chill she had. Janet had wanted them to stay on base so she could monitor them. That was one of the few times she could remember being annoyed with her friend – even if the concerns were medical and they were valid. “I can’t wait to be inside,” she mumbled, her breath coming in short puffs in the cold air.

“We’re almost there,” Jack promised, holding her closer. A few more minutes of walking and they were in sight of the cabin. It was a large one-story log-built structure with a wide front porch stretching all the way around. It was a quaint rustic retreat that spoke to Jack’s sense of simplicity. They walked onto the porch where he moved away from her to put the key in the lock and opened the door. A burst of warm air greeted them, bidding them to enter.

Sam closed the door and sighed in wonderment. There was a fire in the stone hearth, a bear skin rug spread out in front of it with two leather sitting chairs arranged to face the fireplace. Moving further into the cabin, she found a small kitchenette – a little fridge, microwave, coffee maker, toaster, and small cooktop stove. Skillet’s were hanging on hooks on the wall. Next to the phone, there was a menu for if the guests wanted to call the front desk to have some basic groceries delivered.

Jack took Sam’s bag. The cabin was basically open concept with two steps separating it from the rest of the living space. Directly in front of him was a ling padded window seat wide enough for two people to lie down comfortably and enjoy the sight of the snowy landscape through the windows that went all the way up to the ceiling. Set off to the left side of the room was a large four poster bed – each post carved to look like a bear. The pillows were covered with rich hunter green cases and the bed had a large faux fur blanket. He set their bags on the bed before turning to see where she was.

Sam went looking for the bathroom and found that it was just as open as the rest of the cabin. The sink was a dual vanity with enough space for both of them to spread out their sundries without bumping into each other. A glass shower stall was tucked into the corner, large enough for two. The toilet was set into a niche with a little pocket door for added privacy. Sam bit her bottom lip, smiling at how lavish this place was. She turned to survey the rest of it and found a large soaker tub.

Jack walked over to Sam, slipping his arms around her waist, pressing his chest to her back. “Whatcha thinkin’ about?” he asked, kissing the side of her neck. She moaned lightly, sinking back into his hold. Her hands rested over his and he noticed they were still cold.

“I want to take a nice, hot bath,” Sam answered. When she felt him start to pull away, he added, “With you.” She turned in his arms, draping her arms over his shoulders.

“I’m up for that,” Jack said making Sam giggle. Leaning in, he kissed her lightly on the lips before backing away. “I’m going to grab us a couple of beers while you fill the tub.”

“Okay,” Sam said with a nod. He left her in the spacious bathroom. She went to sit on the edge of the tub and started to fill it up. While the hot water flowed, she went over to the bed where she took off her leather jacket, hooking it over one of the bear posts. She toed off her boots, setting them by the same post. She listened to Jack as he rummaged through the fridge while she shut off the water.

Jack frowned when he found no beer in the fridge. “So much for that,” he mumbled, standing up. He’d be putting in a call to the front desk in the morning. All he wanted to do now was get cozy with Carter in the hot water. When he went into the bathroom, she was already in the tub, her legs drawn up to her chest, and her cheek resting on her right knee. She seemed so tiny sitting in the large tub with water lapping at the middle of her back. “You okay?” he asked, coming closer to her.

Sam turned her head, looking at him. “I just feel cold,” she answered. “Ever since we nearly drowned, I’ve had this knot of ice in the pit of my stomach…” she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders.

Jack braced his hands on the edge of the tub, leaning down to kiss her left shoulder. “I know exactly what you need,” he muttered. Leaving her for a few minutes, he went over to the bed and took off his jacket and boots. He sat for a minute watching her, remembering how close they came to death this time. It twisted his guts seeing her sitting like that in the tub. Getting up, he pulled free is belt and popped the button of his pants. When he was standing by the bathtub again, he yanked off his long sleeve black shirt, draping it over the edge of the vanity corner.

Sam listened to the rough fabric of his jeans fall to the floor. She didn’t turn around as he stepped into the tub, the water sloshing around her as he settled himself down, leaning back against the cushion she had secured to make him comfortable. His hand rested against the middle of her back, silently telling her she could rest against him now. She uncurled her arms, her wet hands gripping the sides of the tub as she stretched out. The back of her head touched his clavicle as he arms wrapped around her. The cold she had been feeling for a week was finally thawing.

“Feel better?” Jack asked, kissing her temple. She turned her head, touching her temple against his jaw. He sighed in contentment letting Sam’s body and the hot water soothe him.

Sam hugged his arms tighter around her, soaking up every ounce of warmth she could get. “This is exactly what I needed. I was mad at Janet for not letting us leave the base for a week,” she confessed. “All I wanted to do was go home, curl up under three layers of blankets, sleeping with you.”

“Oh yeah…?” Jack pressed a kiss to the side of her head again, this time letting his lips linger against her hair.

“Yeah,” Sam replied, smirking. She turned her head, touching the top to his jaw. Jack holding her helped relax her while the hot water soothed away the stress of months of missions and battles with the Jaffa.

“And that’s why we’re here for the next three days,” Jack responded. They fell into a comfortable silence, soaking in the tub, listening to the crackling of logs in the fireplace. At one point snow had started to fall, drifting to the ground through the bare limbs of the trees. It was peaceful. They stayed like that until the water ran cold and they had to get out.

**MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT:**

Sam was in bed, her naked body pressed tightly to Jack’s side as he slept. The sheets and the blanket were tucked around them, cocooning them in warmth. Her unease had long since subsided. She realized all she needed was this time alone with him – away from work and the potential impending doom that Earth faced every time they stepped through the gate. There was also something else she needed to do. With her cheek resting on his chest, she whispered, “I love you, Jack.”

“I love you too, Sam,” Jack replied softly as he brought his left hand up, cupping the back of her head. He pressed a kiss to her forehead when he felt her smile against his chest. There had been many times during their chaotic lives together where he had wanted to tell her that, but none of them seemed like the right time. Perhaps he’d been waiting for her to say it first. He wanted to know once and for all that she was serious about him. Though, he shouldn’t need that validation. The fact she was here with him like this at all meant more than words. “Thought I was asleep, huh?” he asked wryly.

“I just wanted to say it,” Sam replied, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

“So, did I,” Jack responded, kissing the top of her head again.

Sam propped herself up, resting her left hand on the center of his chest. This was the man she had chosen to give her heart to even knowing they could only ever be together in private, away from the prying eyes of the world. It was complicated and hard at times, but for the chance to be with him any way they could manage, she would endure anything.

“What?” Jack asked, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. She had a curious expression on her face.

“This is enough for me,” Sam replied, turning her head to kiss his fingers.

Jack sat up, leaning back against the headboard. He brought Sam astride his lap and asked, “Really? This is enough?”

“Yeah, it is for now. I love what I do. I love going through the gate with you and Teal’c. When we can find these little moments together, it’s enough. I have everything I need,” Sam answered, resting her hands on his chest, framing his dog tags.

Jack O’Neill was famously known as a man of few words. Actions were more his thing. So, he took his extra tag from the chain, and hooked it on to hers. “I’m all yours,” he said softly, a little smile curving his lips.

Sam mirrored his actions by taking her extra tag and putting it with his. “I’m all yours, too,” she replied, the elation ringing in her voice. Leaning down, she kissed him in a lazy manner. Jack tumbled her to the bed beneath him and they made love until they were both limp with barely enough strength to move.

**MORNING:**

Jack woke up sprawled across the bed. He groaned in a groggy fashion as he rolled to his back. Didn’t he go to sleep with Sam last night? Sitting up, his hands braced on the bed behind him, he searched the immediate area for her. His ears picked up the soft sounds of logs crackling in a fire. Getting out of bed, he wrapped a flannel blanket around himself and went into the living room. There she was, wearing his long-sleeved black shirt, curled up in one of the wide leather chairs. She had her knees drawn up to her chest with her cheek resting on her left knee. “Hey,” he whispered, placing a kiss to the back of her neck.

“Sleep okay?” Sam asked, getting up. She motioned for him to sit, which he did wearing a confused expression. When he was settled, she made herself comfortable on his lap, her arms around the back of his neck.

“I would have stayed asleep longer if you had stayed in bed with me,” Jack replied, wrapping the blanket around her legs. Her skin was a little chilled to the touch. He remembered what she said last night bout being cold. The was the last thing he wanted her to be. Idly, he started to rub his hand up and down her right calf.

Sam pressed her forehead to his temple, holding him close. “Did you ever want to give Sara one of your tags?” she asked quietly.

“No, she didn’t like the fact I was career military,” Jack responded. “She tried to accept it, but there was always the worry that I wouldn’t come home,” he said sadly. “When we had Charlie, I stayed closer to home as much as I could. Then…”

Sam hugged him tighter. “You don’t have to tell me,” she whispered, pressing little kisses to his temple.

“I know I don’t,” Jack replied, leaning into her more. “The Stargate Program saved my life, you know. If those men from General West’s office had come looking for me one week later…” he scoffed, closing his eyes, recalling that day. He’d been sitting in Charlie’s room, his gun in his hand, preparing to eat a bullet. “When I was read into what the program was about it, I knew that first mission was going to be, as Daniel put it, a suicide mission. I was okay with that. I was going to go there, see the sights, send my team home, I was going to detonate a nuke and that would be that.”

“Then Ra showed up in his ship,” Sam stated. She had read the mission report before going through the gate.

“Yeah, we kicked his ass, and I went home while Daniel stayed and buried the gate,” Jack replied. “I wouldn’t be here now if it wasn’t for Daniel kicking me in the head, for Skaara being curious and brave…” Jack looked at her then, seeing the tears in her eyes. She was hurting with him, for him. “And then a year later, I met you, and I had something to live for again.”

Sam kept quiet, sniffling, holding back her tears for as long as she could. She stroked the back of his head, hoping her touch soothed whatever personal demons she had inadvertently raised with her question. She should’ve known better than to ask about his former wife.

Jack fell silent in her arms, closing the door on the raw, bleeding wound he still carried over Charlie’s death. It would never go away – that kind of pain never did. From within Sam’s arms, he found he could talk about it and not go hurtling into the abyss of self-loathing he had barely crawled out of before being recalled to duty.

After a few more minutes, Sam felt in control of herself, she leaned back slightly to look at him. “You want breakfast?” she asked. Before coming to sit in the chair, she took stock of the fridge. There was an assortment of jams, a half dozen eggs, a bag of grated cheddar cheese, and some butter. A loaf of bread had been hiding in an inconspicuous bread box on the counter. They had all the makings of a basic breakfast.

“I want you,” Jack responded, wagging his brows suggestively.

“I’m not on the menu,” Sam teased, climbing off his lap, tugging the hem of his shirt down.

“You could be,” Jack said, laughing lightly as he stood up with her. There was still a small trace of sadness lingering in her beautiful blue eyes. Taking her in his arms, he pressed his lips to hers, hoping to reassure her that he was fine, that talking about his son with her hadn’t hurt as much as he thought.

Sam felt reassurance from his kiss. When she pulled back, she moaned lightly, “As much as I hate to say this… while you put pants on, I’ll start breakfast.” She kissed him quickly, and then moved out of his reach, heading to the small kitchenette to get what she needed.

Jack chuckled and went into the sleeping area. He grabbed his bag, fishing out a pair of pajama pants. It was still early enough he could justify not putting on jeans. If he had his way, they would stay cooped up in this cabin wearing very little. He pulled out his faded grey USAF t-shirt he slept in, leaving it on the foot of the bed. Maybe he could coax her into wearing it, fulfilling one of his many fantasies he had of her.

Sam cracked two eggs in the skillet, deciding to make a basic breakfast – eggs over easy and toast. The coffee maker was brewing and would take a few minutes before it was ready to drink. She plated up their food, and turned just in time to see him, his arms crossed over his chest a small smirk on his lips. Walking over to him, she handed over his plate and then went to sit on the wide window bench, to look out at the snowy early morning landscape. Without a watch she knew it had to be close to 0600. If they were at home, they would be just heading into work.

Jack sat in front of her as they ate in silence. If they were at the SGC, then they would be in the commissary eating the base food and he would be tuning out Jonas prattling on about something – much in the same way he did to Daniel. His attention would be focused on Sam, on watching her eat, and listening to her carry on the conversation with Jonas. Those were the mornings he liked the most.

Sam finished the last bite of her toast moments before Jack did. He got up, holding out his hand for her plate. She smiled, giving it to him, and then watched him go back over to the small counter, placing their dishes in the sink. Getting up, she went over to the bed where another of his shirts was set out. She stripped out of the long-sleeved black shirt and put on his faded grey USAF one. It fell to just above her knees. Sam fished around in her bag, pulling out a pair of basic black bikini cut underwear and put them on. After that, she went back into the little kitchenette, slipping her arms around his waist, pillowing her head on his back.

“You want coffee?” Jack asked, leaning his head back to touch hers. She nodded and let him go. When she appeared in front of him, he handed her a cup. He watched her take her first sip of coffee; her eyes closed, and a little moan filling the silence between them. Jack chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. He took her free hand, lacing their fingers together, and guided her over to the wide window bench.

Sam took a seat in front of him letting her eyes drift to the wooded landscape outside. This was the first time she could remember letting her mind go blank, letting the peace and quiet surround her without it making her anxious. Even if she was at her house, she would be puttering about cleaning, or working on her motorcycle, and that would lead her into various other projects. Being with Jack eased away her need to keep busy – mainly so she wouldn’t think about him. Idly, she took another sip of her coffee.

“Are you going to tell Jacob about us?” Jack asked as he set his cup aside on the floor. He and Jacob had a good relationship that he hadn’t counted on when he first met the retired general all those years ago.

Sam looked at him over the rim of her mug. Deliberately, she lowered the black ceramic cup, and stared at him for a few seconds before saying anything. “I think he already knows,” she said suspiciously.

“You already told him?” Jack inquired, slightly taken aback.

“No,” Sam answered, shaking her head slightly. “He’d have access to the Za’tarc research that Anise and Renal were conducting. Our second test results would be in there…” There would be a visual recording of their confessions.

“Oh… that….” Jack whispered.

“Yeah, that,” Sam giggled. She set her mug down and then looked at him again. “I don’t think dad minds,” she said. They had had a few cryptic conversations about her personal life. Sam would evade for as long as she could until her dad wrangled some half-baked answer out of her that offered nothing. He would smile and then leave the subject alone – for a while at least.

“Oh, yeah, what’s to mind? I’m only sleeping with his daughter,” Jack remarked sarcastically. He turned, putting both his feet on the floor. There would be a whole new level of awkwardness between him and Jacob if the former Air Force General learned concretely that Sam was sharing his bed. As it was, there was already a look Jack would get from Jacob.

Sam hid her smile as she straddled his thighs, her hands cupping his face, tilting his head back so he was looking at her. “If my dad honestly had a problem with you, don’t you think he would have taken you aside and said something to you by now?”

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, nodding. “Good point,” he responded, nodding lightly. His hands slid down her hips, and then moved up pushing the fabric of the shirt up to expose her abdomen. Anyone else who looked at her wouldn’t know she had been stabbed. His eyes traced the thin scar that was a little above her navel. There were days his brain reminded him of that kiss they shared in the locker room, of the way she had felt in his arms – even though she was sick with an alien virus.

“It doesn’t keep me from wearing that sweet little tank top number,” Sam replied in a cheeky manner. She loved to tease him about that when she would wear that top at the cabin.

“Oh, I know,” Jack responded, winking at her. During the summer, when they could break themselves away from the SGC, they would go to his cabin in Minnesota and she would wear that tank top during the night while they slept – especially during the summer. When he would hold her close to him, his hand would cover the scar. Leaning into her, he pressed a kiss to the ghostly line.

Sam cupped the back of his head, smiling at the feel of his lips against her skin. “I want to tell dad about the two of us,” she said softly.

Jack leaned his head back, sighing and furrowing his brow. “We can’t tell him at the base. Too many ears there. Dinner would be out of the question for the same reason.”

“So, you and I will drive him out to where the cargo ship is and it’ll be just the two of us with him,” Sam responded.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jack asked, staring into her eyes.

“Yes,” Sam answered.

“All right,” Jack replied, giving in. After all, telling Jacob was the right thing to do.

“It won’t be as bad as you think it will,” Sam reassured him. Then, to take his mind off of it, her left hand slipped down his chest, her fingers playing over his abdomen before disappearing into the waist band of his pajama pants. She wrapped her hand around his hardening shaft, giving him a good stroke. His head fell back against the window and his eyes closed.

Jack growled in pleasure, gripping her hips, giving himself over to the way her hand moved on him – up and down with a little twist of her wrist. If she didn’t stop soon, then he was going to lose it. “Sam…” he choked out her name.

Sam removed her hand while wearing a rueful smirk. She climbed off his lap and removed her underwear. “Sir?” she asked wickedly, letting them dangle on her finger.

Jack breathed harder, leaning back fully against the cold glass. “Carter, you’re killing me,” he said through clenched teeth.

“Do you want me to stop?” Sam asked in an impish manner.

“You better not,” Jack stated in a low, sensual growl as he stood up, letting his pants fall to the floor. He sat back down, giving her his best come hither stare.

Sam resumed her place astride his lap, feeling the flushed and weeping head nudging against her entrance. His hands held her hips, guiding her down, taking him inside her. She braced her hands on his strong shoulders, biting her bottom lip, and moaning as he filled her fully. Her forehead touched his, their gasps comingling between them. “Colonel…” she moaned, teasing him.

“Sam,” Jack growled again, thrusting his hips up against her. He dragged a moan out of her as well as her nails biting into his shoulders. The heat of her in front of him went to war with the cold of the window behind him. He slipped his hands up from the back of her thighs, under her shirt, and drew his short nails down her skin, making her shudder.

Sam needed to feel as much of his skin pressed to her as she could get. While she could still think, she pulled off the USAF shirt she was wearing, dropping to the bench beside them. Her right arm draped across his shoulders, feeling the breath of winter seeping through the glass. Leaning down, she claimed his mouth in a fiery kiss as she started to move her hips, riding him.

Jack left his hands on her hips, choosing to focus on the way her body moved over him, on the power of her kiss. He lost all sense of time when he was with Sam, when he was making love to her. Breaking the kiss, he nipped her chin before kissing his way down the side of her neck, and over her shoulder. He scraped his teeth over the rise of her clavicle on his way down her chest. Jack pressed a light kiss to the top of her left breast, feeling the way her heart pounded.

Sam kept her hips moving, grinding down on him – her pace getting faster and faster. “Jack…” she gasped his name moments before his lips closed over let nipple. Pulses of pleasure spread through her. “Oh, God…” she moaned, feeling her body tense, coming closer to spilling over the edge of ecstasy. 

Jack let her pert bud fall from between his lips, a strangled gasp catching in his throat. He wrapped his arms around her waist, changing their positions. Picking her up, he took her down to the bench beneath him. Jack took charge, driving into her hard and fast. Sinking into her one more time, he buried his face against the side of her neck, muffling the sound of his roar of release while he came inside her.

Sam called out his name, her knees gripping his sides. Her body tensed, her back arching as his orgasm triggered hers. The heat of their bodies caused the windows of the window seat to fog up. She panted while her heart raced a mile a minute. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him against her.

Jack felt his body quaking in the wake of his orgasm. Sex with Sam was always powerful and sapped all his strength and his basic mental faculties. He was surprised he could breathe as it was. “God… Carter…” Her hand cupped the back of his head and started to stroke his hair gently. Laying with her, still being inside her, was one of the best parts after the cosmic sex they had. His love for her grew deeper with each moment they spent together. Eventually something would have to be done, but right now, they could get away with this – with being together while still keeping the team together.

Sam could stay like this for the rest of the morning and be utterly content. It didn’t bother her being pinned under his body. She loved it. Lazily, she stroked the back of his head, letting her fingers run through the damp salt and pepper strands. In these moments with him, she found her mind was quiet. She wasn’t constantly thinking about work or projects or what new planet SG-1 would be exploring. No, when she was with Jack, she was present and in the moment. She could keep her focus on him.

_*Knock. Knock.* “Mr. O’Neill?”_

Sam snickered. It was so strange to hear him be referred to as _Mr_. When he looked at her, she giggled some more. “Mr. O’Neill?” she teased.

“Yes, Carter,” Jack said, playfully glaring at her. “I’ll get the door, while you,” he said and placed a kiss to her chest. “Stay.” Another kiss to the valley between her breasts. “Right.” He nipped her stomach. “Here.”

Sam moaned each time his lips touched her body. “At least give me a blanket,” she said when he pulled back and got up. She moved, sitting on the edge of the window seat, barely having time to catch a flannel blanket tossed her way. Standing up, she wrapped it around her body before going over to the adjoining bathroom. Showering with him was one of her fantasies. It was time to bring it to life. She headed to the stall, turning the water on, letting it heat up.

Jack pulled on his pajama pants and the USAF shirt that smelled intoxicatingly like Sam. Glancing back at the sleeping area, he made sure she was out of sight. No one got to see Carter scantily clad but him. As he moved towards the door, he heard the shower turn on. Was she trying to kill him? Putting it out of his mind, he fixed a stern, commanding look on his face, he opened the door. “Yes?” he asked sharply.

“There’s a call for you, sir,” the front desk clerk said, holding out a black portable phone to him.

Jack took it, hold it to his ear, and said, “What?”

“ _O’Neill, General Hammond requests you return to the base._ ”

Jack rolled his eyes at the sound of Teal’cs voice on the other end of the line and then he asked, “Has he asked about Carter?” Before leaving Colorado, Jack had made sure to tell Teal’c where he was going and that he was going with Carter. Teal’c was the only one who knew.

“ _He has not._ ”

“We’ll be back by tonight,” Jack stated, frowning. He ended the call and handed the phone back to the clerk. “Thanks,” he muttered. Shutting the door, he went to break the news to Sam.

Stepping into the bathroom, Jack thought his heart was going to stop. He stood there, slack jawed seeing Sam under the spray of the water, her short blonde hair slicked back, steam billowing around her. “Whoa…” he said, blowing out a breath.

Sam turned to him with the glass door between them. She slicked her hair back from her forehead again, smirking in a devilish manner. “Are you going to join me?” she asked, raising her voice to be heard over the pulsing sound of the water.

“Yeah…” Jack answered. He stripped out of his clothes within seconds and joined her under the hot pounding water. As he pressed himself against her, letting the water fall over him, he couldn’t let himself get distracted by her amazing naked body. “I told Teal’c where we were. Hammond wants us back at the base.”

Sam’s face fell. “So much for our weekend away,” she said, slightly dejected. That was the life of service, however. It was what they chose even before they knew who the other was.

“At least we have time for a shower,” Jack responded suggestively.

**SGC:**

Sam was in her blue fatigues, her black boots laced up, and her shirt tucked in. She was back to being Major Carter – astrophysicist, member of SG-1, and savior of Earth more than a few times. Even though her face was schooled into a neutral military mask, she was smiling on the inside. She had Jack had a short time alone, but it was still rejuvenating. Her tags were safely tucked under her shirt, one of which was belonging to Jack. It was a sign of their love that she would keep safely out of sight from others.

Jack walked next to Carter, forcing himself to keep his eyes straight ahead as they were going to the briefing room. Teal’c hadn’t offered any details over the phone, so he was a little wary as he walked down the hall. Each step he took up the metal staircase was heavy with near dread. In the room where they had all their briefings, Jacob stood with General Hammond, talking quietly. Teal’c and Daniel were absent. It made him wonder what they were walking into. “General Hammond?” Jack called attention to him and Carter.

Sam didn’t hesitate straying from Jack’s side to go stand next to her father. “Hey, dad,” she said, and then kissed him on the cheek.

“Hey, kiddo,” Jacob responded, flicking his gaze to Jack, and then back to his daughter.

“What’s up, General?” Jack asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. He hadn’t missed the look Jacob had given him. The look clearly said, ‘I know what you’re doing with my daughter’. He rocked back on his heels and gave off his usual cluelessness.

“The cargo ship Jacob arrived in has been repaired and he requested that you and Major Carter drive him to the SGC airfield,” General Hammond informed O’Neill.

“Oh,” Jack responded, nodding in agreement.

“That’ll be great, dad,” Sam said, smiling at him. The last time he’d come back to Earth via cargo ship, she’d been busy when it came time for him to leave. She hadn’t gotten to say goodbye to him. Even though she would have preferred to stay with Jack in the snow-covered cabin, she was glad to be back to send her dad off.

“Sorry it’s so late, though, Sam. The council really need me back,” Jacob apologized. He, however, had other motives for asking Jack and Sam to drive him to the airfield.

“That’s okay, dad,” Sam immediately said with another smile. It’s not like she was doing anything important. No, she was only breaking the regs by having passionate sex with her direct superior and team member.

Jack cleared his throat. “I’ll just get the car,” he muttered. Hammond nodded at him and he turned to leave, but not before seeing the look Sam had given him. It was one of her amused smirks that she tried to cover up.

**SGC AIRFIELD:**

Sam had sat straight in the front of the SUV, while Jack drove, and her dad sat in the back. She was trying not to be as awkward as she felt. From his place in the back of the seat, she tried to ignore the holes he was boring into her. “So, dad, how long do you think you’ll be back at the Tok’ra base before they’ll send you off on another mission?” she asked, hoping she didn’t sound like she was trying to dispel the tension that was building up. It took everything she had not to look at her Colonel. He at least had driving to focus on.

“I don’t know,” Jacob answered simply. “So, are you going to tell me or not?” he asked succinctly.

Sam did her best to sound confused. “Tell you what, dad?”

“That the two of you are sleeping together,” Jacob said tersely. Ever since the Za’tarc hunt at the SGC, it was only a matter of time before things boiled over between Sam and Jack. He wasn’t proud of it, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he looked at the recording of their interviews – the second time around. The confessions from them…. Jacob ached for his daughter’s happiness after that. He had watched and he’d waited for something to happen. Now that something was going on, he wasn’t as mad as he she be with her.

Jack slammed on the breaks, bringing the SUV to a screeching halt on the old tarmac, throwing the gear shift into park. He turned around in the driver’s seat, giving General Carter his best shocked expression. It wasn’t that hard. “What makes you say that?”

“Don’t insult me, Jack. I can tell the two of you have started breaking the rules,” Jacob stated as he opened the door, getting out of the SUV. Sam had never been very good at being rebellious – even when she’d been a teenager. She followed the rules to the letter. Jack, even though he was often insubordinate, he was another one to follow rules and regulations.

“Whoops,” Jack muttered, looking sheepishly at Sam.

Sam leaned forward, covering her face with her left hand and groaned. This was not how she imagined this day would go. If things had been in their favor, they would still be in Wyoming, in the cabin with the snow falling outside, and they would be in bed. Instead, she was about to get dressed down by her father – the former general – about breaking one of the biggest regulations in any branch of the military.

Taking a chance, Jack reached over to rest his right hand on her left thigh. “Sam, he’s not going to rat us out,” he said.

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Sam lied.

“Then what is it?” Jack asked.

“I don’t know,” Sam replied, honestly this time.

“You know, it might not be as bad as you think. Of course, you won’t know if you continue to sit here dreading it,” Jack said wisely. It was all a façade, though. He was a little nervous about what Jacob would say, even though he was too old for all this. Patting Sam on the knee, he turned to open his door and get out. “Come on. You wanted to do this,” he reminded her.

“I wanted to do this, I didn’t want him to just ambush us with it,” Sam grumbled.

“Come on,” Jack said again, climbing out of the SUV.

Sam was left in her seat, all alone in the SUV to brood and try not to glare at Jack and her dad. Growling in annoyance, she opened the door forcefully, and had to catch herself before she slammed it. She took a moment and breathed in, breathed out, and used it to calm herself. In the end, this was her dad, and he wouldn’t threaten her standing in the SGC. He would tell her what he thought and leave it at that.

At the entrance of the cargo ship, Jacob stood by, staring at Jack – who did his best to look nervous and apprehensive of him. At the moment, he was unable to talk to Jack O’Neill. Without being asked, Selmak took over. “ _Are you aware of what you are doing with Major Carter?_ ”

“Okay…” Jack muttered, wincing at the distorted voice of the snake in Jacob’s head. “First off, _we’re_ aware of what we’re doing, and the risks involved,” he said tersely. “Secondly, I’m not stupid. Eventually something is going to have to change and I’ll be the one to make the change.”

“ _Are you certain of her, of your relationship with her?_ ” Selmak asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Sam is the one woman I’m one hundred percent certain of,” Jack responded without hesitation. Behind him, he felt Sam smile. Whatever she was feeling moments before, his words washed it away, leaving her feeling confident one more. Jack didn’t have to turn to see he was right.

Selmak stepped in close to O’Neill and said in a deadly, paternal tone, “ _If you break her heart in any way, I’ll introduce you to every monster I know out in the galaxy_.”

Jack swallowed, leaning his head back, looking the other man up and down. He was certain Jacob – and the snake – would keep their word. “Lovely,” he muttered in his usual sarcastic fashion.

Selmak retreated, giving Jacob control once again. Rather than talk to Jack, he looked at Sam as she came over to him. In a serious manner, he asked, “Are you happy?” At the end of the day, that was all he wanted for his daughter.

“I am, dad,” Sam responded. She didn’t even need to look at Jack. She really was happy despite everything that could go wrong with their complicated relationship.

Jacob nodded, bringing her in for a hug. “Then don’t let anything stop you.”

“I won’t,” Sam promised softly. She smiled when he kissed her cheek before stepping back. Her dad went to the cargo ship doors and disappeared inside. Sam and Jack backed away.

Moments later, the cargo ship lifted off the ground, heading up into the atmosphere. Jack stood close to Sam; their hands obscured by their bodies. He moved his left hand until his pinkie curled around hers, subtly allowing them to hold onto each other without anyone noticing.

**THE END**


End file.
